


Roadhouse

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: John and Jo fuck on a table in the Roadhouse.





	Roadhouse

Jo’s slick drips down her thighs as his fingers fly right past her swollen lips to her pulsing asshole. He’s been teasing her for hours. Little touches here and there as she flitted around the bar handing out drinks to skeevy hunters. Whispering nasty little things into her ear whenever she refills his whiskey. Now the Roadhouse is finally closed for the night and John has Jo bent over a table, ass up just for him, moaning and desperately begging for his cock.

John circles her tight hole his mouth watering when it quivers deliciously at his soft touch. He’s on his knees in an instant, his hot breath blowing over her ass. Jo arches her back presenting her ass for him and he can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips. John palms his cock as his tongue circles her asshole.

“Fuck, daddy,” she sighs sweetly pressing her hot cheek against the cold table under her. John fucks his tongue into the tight ring of muscle groaning when Jo’s legs start to shake. His hand comes down hard on her ass and she would have fallen right off the side of the table if not for John’s strong arm holding her in place. John keeps licking into her watching her pussy pulse and clench desperately on nothing. The fingers of the hand not holding her in place circles her clit.

“Please,” she moans as he teases her wet folds. John smirks when he dips the tip of his finger into her cunt and her hips jerk onto his hand. John fucks two fingers into her cunt while his tongue opens her ass. He brings her right up to the edge, her moans and sobs loud and desperate as she claws at the hardwood table. She’s so close to coming all over his palm when he abruptly stops leaving her cold and shaking from her almost orgasm. She almost screams out of frustration when she feels the tip of his cock rub deliciously against her against her clit.

“Please fuck me daddy,” she whines pushing her hips back to try to force him inside her. John slaps her ass and she knows better than to try that again but she’s so far gone she can’t help it.

“Beg for it baby,” he groans holding her in place when she tries wiggling her hips seductively. “Tell me what you want, princess.”

“Want your cock, daddy,” Jo moaned. “Need you to fuck me please.” John thrusts into her before she even finishes her sentence. Jo’s pussy clenches around him and she sucks in a shaky breath gripping the sides of the table trying to hold off her orgasm. John waits buried to the hilt in her slick pussy, his balls nestled against her clit, until she gives him a thumbs up that she’s good to go. He parts her ass cheeks as he pulls almost all the way out watching his dick reappear covered in her juices before thrusting back in. The sound her slick makes as he fucks her has John’s cock twitching inside her and he groans circling her asshole with his thumb. He presses against the tight muscle and his thumb slides right in and he’s ready to explode.

“Cum for me, princess,” John grunts against the back of her neck as he ruts into her. Jo’s cunt clenches around him and she screams through her orgasm pulling John along with her. John pulls out of her and picks her up taking her to her room laying her down on her bed. John goes to get back on the road. There’s a hunt two towns over. He could make it by morning if he left tonight, but Jo’s hand wraps around his wrist. “Stay, please,” she says licking her lips hoping this time he might actually stick around. John pulls his shirt over his head and settles down into bed beside her.

“Goodnight, princess,” he says wishing he could stay. She snuggles in close resting her head against his chest, hoping she won’t wake up alone again as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
